Shiver
by Winde
Summary: Draco and Harry, rivals and life long enemies. But what happens when things suddenly change slightly and Harry Finds himself alone with Draco. Rated R for later chapters. Reviews and Crits are welcome :)
1. Late Night Snacks

Author's Notes: This fic was inspired by The Golden Snitch, Matinee, and other DxH fics. I do not take credit for the wonderful characters that J.K. Rowling created, and I also want to credit that since this fic was inspired by other fics, I may have borrowed a few terms or items, Gommen! I have been writing this off and on for a while for I don't have much time with being a full time college art student and all, but I'll try and update ASAP. Comments and Crits welcome! Mikomi  
  
"Move it Potter! That snitch is mine!" Draco sneered, pushing Harry out of the way and leaning off his broom towards the snitch. Harry wouldn't let him have it. Not now, not ever. "Eat dirt Malfoy!" Harry elbowed Draco, causing him to fall off his broom completely. Luckily for him they were close to the ground. "Gryffindor wins!!!! 210 to 90!" Lee Jordan screamed, "Slytherin..."  
  
"Mr. Jordan!" "Sorry Professor." Lee smirked and cheered with the crowd. Harry held up the snitch and flew around the pitch as wizards from all houses cheered him on. All but the Slytherins that is. They had sour faces on, having not been able to beat the Gryffindor team all year. While the Gryffindor team was flying their victory laps around the pitch, the Slytherin team sulked off the field and into the locker room. Draco was positively livid. 'Damn that Potter! I was so close to catching that snitch! If his stupid elbow wouldn't have gotten me I would've had it! Argh!' Draco slammed his fists into the locker room door. No one noticed him; they all were pretty much ignoring him. He didn't care, they all could just sod off. He didn't care about them, they didn't care about him. Draco quickly changed and went back to the Slytherin common room. He walked into his room and threw himself on his bed, staring up into the ceiling, arm above his head. 'How does Potter beat me every time? It's annoying!' Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired and wasn't in the mood to deal with the rest of the house, so he drifted off for a nap.  
Harry was ecstatic! He beat Malfoy again! His fellow Gryffindor teammates hoisted him on their shoulders once back to the common room. Everyone was cheering and celebrating. Like on all special occasions, the twins smuggled items, though it seemed McGonagall was looking the other way tonight. She was simply overjoyed and was constantly boasting to other teachers about it. The celebrating went on for hours, but Harry was exhausted. "Well why wouldn't you be? You played long and hard today!" Hermione exclaimed. "I think I'm going to head off to bed." Harry smiled tiredly. "But dinner's in an hour!" Ron scoffed. "I'm not really that hungry." Harry smiled at his best friend. Ron placed a hand to Harry's forehead. "You ok? Not Hungry?" Harry moved Ron's hand. "I'm fine, just tired."  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"Come on Ron, I have something to show you."  
  
Harry gave Hermione a grateful look. He just wanted time by himself to think. WITHOUT Ron as a distraction. He walked up to his room and laid his robe on the chair by his bed. He grabbed his walkman out of his trunk and smiled, remembering Ton's reaction. "Where is the music coming from? How does that work??" He hit play and listened to his favorite song at the moment. Music flowed and he hummed along with the words. You build me up You knock me down Provoke a smile And make me frown You are the queen of runaround You know it's true  
Harry sighed and lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He needed to think but what about? He wasn't sure. He had this feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't put a finer on it. The feeling had been bothering him for sometime now. How annoying! Though it kept surfacing whenever he was around Malfoy. What a git. Always with those Slytherin goons of his. Thinks he' hot and sexy with that sleeked back hair. Though recently he's been watching Harry. Why? Was he planning something? Shit. Harry had to be careful. Though every time he looked at Malfoy his sneer wasn't as malicious. What was going on? As long as he watched what was going on it would be ok. Harry fell asleep, his dreams of what Draco could be up to.  
Hot breath was on his neck, warm lips caressing his shoulder, light kisses and fingers caressed his hot skin. Draco started. What the hell was that?! He sat up, head in his hand. That was so real feeling. Draco's hand went to his neck and caressed it. He was imagining things again. He really mist be stressed. He slipped out of bed and looked at the time. 10pm, he slept longer than he planned. Oh well. He was getting hungry though. His stomach growled in hunger. That settles it. He was going to take a trip to the kitchen. The house elves always do as he wishes.  
Draco snuck out of the dungeons, heading towards the kitchen. Why was he sneaking? He only had to worry about Filch and his damn cat. Any other professors he can talk his way out of trouble. He knew what paths and corridors the professors took, so he knew how to get around them. He slipped into the kitchen by the painting and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide before turning into a smirk. He spoke to the figure standing in the kitchen, looking in cupboards himself for dinner no doubt. "Well Hello....Potter."  
  
Harry started and turned around. This was not good. He was alone with Malfoy. Shit. Why hadn't he just gone to dinner instead of falling asleep! 


	2. First Kiss

Author's Notes: This fic was inspired by The Golden Snitch, Matinee, and other DxH fics. I do not take credit for the wonderful characters that J.K. Rowling created, and I also want to credit that since this fic was inspired by other fics, I may have borrowed a few terms or items, Gommen! I have been writing this off and on for a while for I don't have much time with being a full time college art student and all, but I'll try and update ASAP. Comments and Crits welcome! Mikomi  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing down here?" "My, aren't we the bright one. What does it look like I'm doing Potter?" Malfoy sneered at Harry, but it held no hate, and that scared Harry. Harry put on his mask, no sense in letting Malfoy see he's changed.  
"I don't know, that's why I asked you git." Snarled Harry.  
"My, why so angry, I'm just here to eat." Malfoy walked to the fridge and opens it, quickly spotting leftover meats and cheese, fruit, pumpkin juice, and treacle tarts. Too bad he'd missed dinner, this would've been better before it was refrigerated, but oh well. He took everything out and laid it on the big counter in the center of the kitchen and used his wand to warm everything up. Harry turned around and watched Malfoy. His slender hand wrapped gently around his wand, his red lips saying the spells, those pale ice blue eyes looking at him closely. Shit.  
"What are you watching so closely Harry?" Malfoy almost purred.  
  
Wait, did Malfoy purr? Bloody hell. He must have imagined it. Harry looked back at Malfoy to find him inches from him. Why was he so close? Harry couldn't move, hell, he couldn't even breathe. Malfoy was inching closer, their noses almost touching. Both stared into each others eyes, hypnotized, they kept inching together. Harry was leaning back against the counter now, his hands on the edge, Malfoy close, his hand on the counter beside Harry. Suddenly Malfoy's hands slipped and his lips met Harry's. At first they were both shocked senseless, but then they closed their eyes and gave into the kiss. It started out gentle, cautious, but soon deepened and became frantic.  
  
I'm kissing Malfoy! What the hell am I doing?? Yet, it feels so nice' Harry melted underneath Malfoy and then the kiss ended when they both needed air. All they could do was look at each other. Harry licked his lips, Draco tasted of pumpkin juice. He must have drank some before he looked at Harry. They both came back to their sense and Draco jumped back horrified. Harry was dumbfounded. Words filtered through the air. They were coming from Harry's walkman that he'd forgotten about.  
You chew me up You spit me out Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth You look at me I look at you Neither of us know what to do Harry and Draco stared at each other for a few minutes before Harry picked up his walkman and ran out of the kitchen, back to Gryffindor tower. Draco blinked. What had just happened? Draco stood confused against the counter opposite if where Harry had been standing. Shaking his head, Draco noticed a pile of fabric discarded on the floor beside him. What's this? He picked it up and was amazed at the feeling. It felt almost like water, he looked down and started, dropping the fabric to the ground. His hand was invisible! Slowly Draco picked up the fabric again and threw it around his middle. You couldn't see anything below his waist! When did Harry get this?? Draco grinned and threw the cloak on top of him, making himself completely invisible. This could come in handy. Draco grinned evilly and left the kitchen.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could back to Gryffindor tower and into his dormitory. It was late so no one was up. He fell onto his bed and smacked his head. Bloody hell, he left his cloak in the kitchen. He was so confused by what had happened that he ran our without thinking. One of the house elves would find it in the morning and return it to him. They all knew by now that it belonged to him. Harry sighed, what the hell had just happened? Draco kissed him! Yet, Harry didn't totally hate it. It was a nice kiss. Harry remembered the taste of pumpkin juice on Draco's lips and the soft yet firm feel behind them. He wouldn't mind doing that again. What was he thinking! Draco was his enemy! He shouldn't think of him that way. Harry couldn't help it though. His head said no but in his heart he felt it was right. Sighing Harry lay on his back and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired but there wasn't anything he could do now, this cloak was in the kitchen and he's get caught for sure if he ventured out now, this late at night. What time WAS it? Harry turned his head and looked at his clock. 11:30pm. Well, might as well try and go to sleep. Harry pulled his curtains closed and laid on his back, trying not to think about the events of the evening. 


End file.
